Solve for $x$ : $6x - 5 = 3x + 2$
Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(6x - 5) - 3x = (3x + 2) - 3x$ $3x - 5 = 2$ Add $5$ to both sides: $(3x - 5) + 5 = 2 + 5$ $3x = 7$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{7}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{3}$